


Washing away the bad days

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Washing away the bad days

“Quickly Belphie this way.” You said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him under the shade of one of the trees “I didn’t really think that the rain would be falling so quickly....” You muttered before blinking as he suddenly reached out and pulled you close pressing his lips against your own for a few seconds “What is it?” You asked breaking the kiss for a moment, your hand resting on his cheek. “Sorry I just...maybe I’m getting sick from all this bad weather.” Belphegor mumbled pushing away with a look of embarrassment before blushing as you gently sweeped his hair back from his eyes, a little smile on your face as you rested your hand on his forehead “Hmm you don’t feel that warm to me.” You joked but blushed as he stepped closer closing the distance between the two of you and resting his forehead against your own. “Lilith used to love the rain, she used to love jumping in the puddles. I remember the time we had both snuck out really late during a rain shower and got completely soaked, Lucifer and our dad was so mad that they threatened to ground us for an entire year.” Belphegor joked stepping away and putting his hands in the pocket of his coat, slumping his shoulder “Lucifer of course wasn’t having any of that, I remember the next night they had this huge festival and himself and Mammon broke us out to go see it.” Belphegor said twirling around a little bit. “Lucifer was a lot more fun then.”

“He’s still a lot of fun, he just needs to learn to lighten up a bit.” You joked walking over to him “Or Mammon needs to learn to stop pissing him off.” You added frowning suddenly “Probably a mixture of both.” Belphegor said grabbing your hands and started hopping in the puddles almost like the two of you were dancing. “This is a whole lot of fun isn’t it?” Belphegor said laughing a little bit before gasping in surprise as you both fell backwards into one of the ponds near the edge. “Belphie!?” You said and gasped as bubbles came out of your mouth before noticing a figure had quickly swam over and pressed their lips against yours, nearly dragging you to the surface, gasping as you were finally able to breathe, you glanced up noticing Belphegor leaning over you. “Sorry.” He muttered slowly pushing himself upwards “What for? It better not be for showing the brightest smile I’ve seen in a while,” You joked and shuddered realizing you were both soaked. “Bet one of us is getting sick and the other is getting in trouble.” Belphegor joked taking off his jacket and slipping it around you. “Shouldn’t you be wearing this?” You asked giving him a look. “Demon remember and besides I can’t let the transfer student get sick.”


End file.
